


Misc. shukita drabbles

by assentodele



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ... or art for the sake of temperature play?, M/M, Temperature Play, This is Yusuke we're talking about, it was written to tease some people in a Discord server, maybe I'll continue this someday or post an extended version, sorry this is so insanely short, temperature play for the sake of art, you can honestly interpret the "you" however you want here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assentodele/pseuds/assentodele
Summary: Basically what the title says. I'm just trying to compile some of my old writing from Tumblr in case I ever decide to deactivate. I might be open to requests if I have the time, and I can take them via askbox on Tumblr (see notes) as well.1). 5/13/17 - You (or Akira, if you choose to read it that way) and Yusuke forego the usual tools of the trade and try something a little more unorthodox. Temperature play meets art, if only briefly.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Misc. shukita drabbles

His eyes were hooded with desire as he twirled the brush slowly in the bottom of the dish, his eyelashes casting long, spidery shadows across his cheekbones in the soft candlelight. He lifted his wrist in a graceful arc when the bristles were thoroughly coated, a thread of syrup extending from the tip of brush, and gently shook it free. He looked over at you and exhaled; his breathing was ragged. The sound traveled right up your spine.  
  
“Lay back for me. And spread your legs if you don’t mind.”  
  
You obeyed, flattening your back against the cool sheets. You watched Yusuke out of your periphery as he readjusted himself, the tip of his paintbrush hovering near your inner thigh, and took a deep breath as he steadied his arm.  
  
“Do your best not to move. Once I begin, there will be no stopping. We also have no way to correct mistakes.”  
  
You were feeling bold. Swallowing, you voiced an idea that’d popped into your head aloud, unsure of how he would react:  
  
“You could… you know… _lick it_ clean? If you mess up.”

He looked as if he’d been slapped in the face.  
  
"I said _‘if’!_ ” you added sharply in response, “I’m not doubting your artistic ability, Yusuke. I’m just ticklish.”  
  
He chuckled. The breath that spilled from his lips warmed your inner thigh, causing your hair to stand on end. You hadn’t realized just how close he was. You felt your cheeks and the tips of your ears redden, heat building in your abdomen as your imagination spiraled out of control.  
  
“… Perhaps,” he said simply.  
  
Verbal foreplay now drawn to a somewhat suggestive conclusion, you felt the brush make contact with your skin. You’d thought you were prepared – and in a sense, you were – but Yusuke had managed to surprise you after all.  
  
The syrup was _warm_. 

You inhaled sharply.   
  
“Did you _microwave_ this?”  
  
Yusuke gave you a look that was as chilly as it was electrifying.  
  
“How _else_ did you expect to get syrup thin enough to paint with?” he asked indignantly.  
  
He leaned in and you felt the press of gentle lips to your inner thigh, followed by the trail of something very, _very_ hot; wet, too. It was only after he withdrew that you realized he’d taken your suggestion and lapped up the syrup. You had to resist the urge to buck toward his mouth, muscles twitching with need.   
  
“Now… no more questions,” he cooed, his voice low and intentionally seductive, “I need to focus.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell with me about Royal or send in a request, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/grippinthyrsus) and [Tumblr](https://pleasant-boy-goro-akechi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
